ben10ultimatealienpediafandomcom-20200213-history
Haqim 10 Legacy: Generation
This is crossover special been Haqim 10: Legacy, Ben 10: Ultimate Alien/Omniverse (without Eunice and Ben), and Fred 40 (without Fred) Dubbed His a Eunice and Fred teleports into any 030's Universe. Zaliton: Oh, hey. Haqim030: Oh, yeah. Eunice (Ultimate Alien): Wow, i can his safety. Fred: I'm... well. Haqim030: His been after evolved at armor is called Zaliton, after even Extreme 1.5 EX even to reaching of Clockwork and Upgrade his merge them. Eunice (Ultimate Alien): Perodua Alza Extreme 1.5 EX is been Clockwork (his good like Ben) and Upgrade (his good like Ben again) well is not using it. Perodua Alza Extreme 1.5 EX: (walks at Mr. Smoothie at Haqim030 and the gang) Possibly, you have been solved at everything. Haqim030: Oh yeah, duh. Well, that even got Galvanic Mechamorph and Unknown (Clockwork's species). Fred: Where is she, his can using at a Shieldoon his killed by another Zaliton even Rex's Machines. Perodua Alza Extreme 1.5 EX: Enhancement Nanites? Fred: Okay, good question even Perodua Alza Extreme 1.5 EX and the even Perodua Alza SE 1.5 EX is charge back. Haqim030: Majin Perodua Alza Extreme 1.5 EX, duh. Fred: Perodua Alza Extreme 1.5 EX, not for line, and for you just back. Perodua Alza Extreme 1.5 EX: (after Haqim030 his transformed) FRED! Haqim030: (as Blox) Blox! (after jumping at the ground, he detransformed) See? Fred: Good. After his multiple DNAliens to still away. DNAliens: (looks him) Get them! EPIC THEME SONG! Haqim030: (transforms into Spidermonkey his 4 eyes not 6 eyes) Spidermonkey! Eunice absorption at Perodua Alza Extreme 1.5 EX after charging form. Perodua Alza Extreme 1.5 EX: (after shot beam at DNAliens his aged into the dust) Safety. Haqim030 reaching at Spidermonkey at Perodua Alza Extreme 1.5 EX, after Perodua Alza Extreme 1.5 EX transformed into any mechamorph armor like Retaliator. Zaliton: You get sometimes! Perodua Alza Extreme 1.5 EX: Build something! Zaliton: WAIT! ALZA! (using the control Omega 1 Nanite, after transferring into Aerobatic Blast his Retaliator using Electric rays) ALZA, DO SOMETIMES! (shot beam at DNAliens turned into any human) Haqim030: (as Spidermonkey) BEN! (hugging Ben) 17-years old Ben: I am Ben, this is my Plumbers each even the Omniverse time. Haqim030: (as Spidermonkey) Oh yeah, we so. 17-years old Ben turning into any alien form. Spidermnkey (Omniverse): Spidermonkey! Zaliton: Omniverse his alien form. DNAliens shot slime blast at Perodua Alza Extreme 1.5 EX, after shooting water by Haqim030 and 17-years old Ben. Haqim030: (as Water Hazard) His looks even to used together. Water Hazard (Omniverse): Oh yeah... we do. Perodua Alza Extreme 1.5 EX shot beam at DNAliens but dodged. Eunice (Ultimate Alien): 17-years old Ben, what are you doing. Meanwhile... after the even Viva, other Myvi Elegance, and Alza Advanced Version EX after turned into any Evil Dark Form, after his unseen. Eunice (Ultimate Alien): It said not Perodua Evil Dark EX? 17-years old Ben: (detransformed) What is unseen, altherough Perodua Alza Extreme 1.5 EX even to used Retaliator after his longer time. Perodua Alza Extreme 1.5 EX: I you have been side by side. 17-years old Ben: Alza Hybrid? What is unage seen. Perodua Alza Extreme 1.5 EX: Unhybrid, you have ever seen is heroes can to kills villain? Haqim030: EVERYTIME! Eunice (Ultimate Alien): Lead, where is Brian? After, even his appears of the Evil Dark EX. Perodua Alza Extreme 1.5 EX: After, you have Dark Gaia? Dark Gaia: Whatever seen, you have been evil another me. Fred: STOP MY HARD! Perodua Alza Extreme 1.5 EX after his transformation into any Perodua Alza Extreme 1.5 XD after his evolved his Blox, Upgrade, and Clockwork combined. Fred: STOP EVERYONE! Perodua Alza Extreme 1.5 XD: I am XD. Haqim030: DALN IT SOLO! (reference to Solo28) Dark Gaia: (shot energy beam at the Fred into the ground) After his a Evil Perodua Viva EX, Myvi Elegance EX, and Alza Advanced Version EX after his form of Alpha Heatblast, Four Arms, Humungousaur. Brainstorm and Buzzshock did not unseen flashback. Evil Perodua Viva EX: (roars like Alpha Heatblast) Haqim030 tries to transform. Eunice jumping and using absorption powers of Evil Perodua Viva EX, Evil Perodua Viva EX roars. Eunice thrown down. Evil Perodua Viva EX generates fire whip and prepare to fight Eunice. Haqim030 under even to slapped into any alien form. Evil Perodua Viva EX: (roars) Haqim030: (under as Heatblast) HEATBLAST! (jumping and kicks at Evil Perodua Alza Advanced Version EX after roars) Evil Perodua Alza Advanced Version EX: (roars) Haqim030: (under as Heatblast) Whatever. (shot fire at Evil Perodua Alza Advanced Version EX into the ground) Perodua Alza Advanced Version Hybrid EX: Hey! I got to used so mind! (he created at Aerobatic Blast and shot it beam at Evil Perodua Alza Advanced Version EX, after crashed) Oops. After, eventually the every Perodua Myvi SE 1.5 Hybrid EX and Perodua Viva SR his under Meta-Nanite's control, he used got cracks the upgrade and turned him into normal. Perodua Myvi SE 1.5 Hybrid EX and Perodua Viva SR: I am Meta-Nanite Saiyan time! Haqim030: (detransformed) Hey, whatever to the seen at control brought Meta-Nanite is created by Rex? Perodua Viva SR: (close up with Haqim030) Stop that, Haqim030? What is even user page? Perodua Myvi SE 1.5 Hybrid EX: Don't worry, Viva. Now you even called Citrakayah and Pyronite his Fasttrack under haywire unseen. Haqim030: (uses the Protocol Lance, he stopping) Perodua Myvi SE 1.5 Hybrid EX: Well, is not this even got it. Haqim030: Dark Gaia? Dark Gaia: You have ever seen, you been under even Omega Dragon each into Gaia can absorbing his Cell. Perodua Myvi SE 1.5 Hybrid EX: Cell? Haqim030: What you ever seen, under Azmuth turned into Evil Waybig? It's not powered voice, under control of Vilcubra to kill Evil Way Big? Perodua Viva SR: True. DNAliens his giant monster can his control the powers. Haqim030: (turning into Way Big) WAY BIG! Giant Monster DNAlien: (roars) That is confirmed this page, Perodua Viva SR is a evolved To'kustar/Vaxasaurian is hybrid and normal Petrosapien/Pyronite is Diamondblast. Perodua Viva SR evolved into Perodua Viva Hybrid SR. Perodua Viva Hybrid SR: (going glower larger) ULTIMATE WAY BIG! Giant Monster DNAlien punching Haqim030. Perodua Viva Hybrid SR: DAMN IT OUT, MONSTER BOY! (punching and grabs him) DALN IT SOLO! (referred to Solo28) Giant Monster DNAlien slashed at Perodua Viva Hybrid SR. Perodua Viva Hybrid SR head cracks at flames his medium-head-flame even the face. Dubbed II Giant Monster DNAlien slashed Perodua Viva Hybrid SR into any water, after his flood at ever is not worked. Perodua Viva Hybrid SR: LLLLLLLLAAAAAAAAUUUUUUUUGGGGGG!